


The War of Good and Evil

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Gift of the Gods [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, War Mention, a lot of headcanons about mythology in Pokemon world, spoilers for XY arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Late at night, recently baptized Mega Evolution Successors Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno couldn't sleep after the attempted infiltration of Team Flare's headquarters. To comfort their shellshock, Trevor decided to tell them a story....





	

Trevor shivered in the chilly night. Ever since their attempted infiltration of Team Flare’s base, they had taken shelter in the Lost Hotel under the Diantha and her co-worker, the Elite Four Member Siebold’s hospitality. Though sleeping in a broken down hotel was not ideal, at least they have something decent to eat other than junk food and berries.

 

“Hey Trevor?” Trevor turned to the direction of the source of the voice, Shauna, lying in the darkness with Tierno, their eyes looking at his. The Keystones that were on their bodies glowed in the pitch black, reminding Trevor of the power and dangers that it came with.

 

“Yes Shauna?” he asked, feeling his own throb against his chest.

 

“Do you have any stories?” she asked. “Any myths? To pass the time?”

 

Trevor racked his brain for any of the tales he read in his spare time. He then found one, one that may interest the two.

 

“Yes,” he said. “This tale is told in various tongues and beliefs, but it all is a form of an explanation of how people and Pokemon are able to do good and evil.”

 

“In the ancient times, the legendaries were believed to had roamed freely in the mortal worlds. They were accompanied by servants, man and Pokemon, alive and dead, their names under many. All of the servants had a fraction of their deity’s power, but the most powerful were fourteen servants, so powerful that they were able to have great influence and control of mortals. Seven of them, called the Virtuous Servants, used these powers for good, influencing mortals to do good things and be kind individuals, and seven of them, called the Heretics, took absolute control of mortals, using them for their own entertainment and desires. Eventually, the Heretics were discovered, and the Virtuous Servants waged war against the Heretics….”

* * *

 

_ ”You will pay for that you Heretics!” a roar pierce through the sky. A man leapt at another man, who immediately threw an Aura Sphere in his face. The man fell down to the bloody ground, then snarled at his opponent. _

 

_ “Why should we, Diligence?” his opponent growled. “We were doing whatever we wanted until you decided to start a war against us!” _

 

_ “You will pay for your crimes!” he roared. “Comrades, with me!” Before he could pounce at his enemy once more, white light blinded him. _

* * *

 

_ When the white light washed away, Diligence found himself on a white platform surrounded by broken columns and the chilly night sky. His comrades and enemies were also with him, confused with their new location. _

_  
_ _ “Where are we?” Diligence asked. _

 

_ “I don’t know Diligence,” his comrade Charity said. “Somewhere ancient I guess.” _

 

_ “Welcome to the Hall of Origin,” a loud and ancient voice echoed. _

 

_ All of the people turned, and in shock, saw a white four legged being with a golden ring with green jewels on its back. They glowed in white light, and in contrary, their eyes that had seen stress glowed yellow. _

 

_ “Lord Arceus,” a young man and woman by the names of Pride and Wrath greeted, going down to their knees. The people and Diligence copied, in fear of the god of all gods’ wrath. _

 

_ “Hello to you too. I have come to stop this needless war,”  Arceus announced, their eyes moving to each of them sadly. “And in doing so, I have to seal both of you you in different dimensions.” _

 

_ “But they had asked for it!” Diligence growled. “They had caused chaos in the mortal realms!” _

 

_ Arceus bend their head and sighed. “You and your comrades had too. All of you are too powerful. When the other gods had first noticed this, they did nothing. They value power. Power comes from a sense of duty, modesty, self-control, patience, and a sense of justice, and can lead to a good heart and generosity. But with power, comes with over-indulgence, vanity, laziness, jealousy, anger, and avarice. And with that comes war. This has affected all of you.” _

 

_ Everyone nodded in agreement reluctantly. _

 

_ “All of you had caused so much destruction than the power of Giratina, Hoopa, and Yveltal combined, and all in less than a year. Leaving you to your own devices will mean more chaos will be caused. I will have to send all of you in separate dimensions, where you will have your own servants, your comrades, and an adequate place to live. You can still wander through the mortal worlds in spirit, and keep a fraction of your power, which includes some of your god’s power and some of your influence to mortals.”  _

 

_ Arceus then stood on their two legs, then slammed down to the ground, summoning two portals. _

 

_ “Go,” they ordered. The people of the room dipped their heads, then left to their respective portals. _

* * *

 

“....Since then, the Virtuous and Heretics wander through the mortal realms, whispering into man and Pokemon alike to do the right thing or fulfill our selfish desires,” Trevor finished.

 

“Interesting,” Tierno remarked.

 

“Though a bit ridiculous,” Shauna said. “People and Pokemon don’t need imprisoned god-like beings to tell them do right and wrong. Team Flare is proof of that.”

 

“Many of the myths are ridiculous,” Trevor agreed. “And it’s pretty late. We should try to get some sleep.”

 

“Yeah. Good night.”


End file.
